Because of environmental and other advantages, linerless labels are becoming increasingly more popular. However even for limited use applications it is convenient to use a dispenser for dispensing linerless labels so that the lead edge of each of the labels can, in turn, easily be found to facilitate ready detachment and use of the labels. While a number of good industrial dispensers exist for linerless labels, there are many users or potential users that would like to have the advantages of a dispenser but cannot cost justify an industrial dispenser because of limited usage, or the like.
According to the present invention a dispenser particularly suited for linerless labels is provided which is extremely low cost, easy to produce, assemble, and utilize, yet effectively dispenses linerless labels. The materials of which the dispenser according to the invention are constructed are extremely inexpensive, and readily available and the dispenser according to the invention is so inexpensive that it may be used simply to dispense a single roll of linerless labels (or a number of rolls at one time) and then discarded. However it does have sufficient integrity that if desired it can be used to dispense a number of rolls of linerless labels in sequence, it being a simple and easy procedure to remove the core of a dispensed roll and substitute a new roll.
According to one aspect of the present invention a linerless label dispenser is provided for dispensing linerless labels having a first surface of adhesive release material, and a second surface having pressure sensitive adhesive. The dispenser comprises: A tube having an inside diameter larger than the outside diameter of a roll of linerless labels, and an exterior peripheral surface concentric with an axis of the tube. An opening formed in the exterior peripheral surface elongated in a dimension parallel to the tube axis, and large enough for a linerless label to pass therethrough without substantial deformation of the label. And at least a portion of the exterior peripheral surface of a release material which will not permanently adhere to the adhesive of the second surface of the linerless labels.
The at least a portion of the exterior peripheral surface preferably comprises a raised irregular surface of release material or having a release material coating, such as a rubberized coating. The tube typically has at least one open end, and preferably open first and second ends, with a removable tab removably closing each of the open ends. The tube is preferably made of cardboard or paperboard, although plastic (e.g. polycarbonate) may also be used, and the elongated opening is typically quadrate in shape. The entire (or substantially the entire) exterior peripheral surface may have a smooth release material coating, with the irregular surface located substantially opposite the elongated opening.
The invention also comprises a cardboard, paperboard, or plastic tube suitable for use as a linerless label dispenser, the tube having an axis of elongation, an exterior peripheral surface, first and second open ends; a substantially quadrate slot formed in the tube and elongated in a dimension parallel to the axis; and an adhesive-release material covering at least part of the exterior peripheral surface.
According to another aspect of the invention a linerless label dispenser assembly is provided comprising the following components: An integral sheet having first and second ends and a plurality of fold lines parallel to each other, the fold lines defining a center section having an outer surface. First and second tabs formed adjacent the first and second ends of the integral sheet, the tabs each having a predetermined width extending in a dimension parallel to the score lines. At least one roll of linerless labels mounted on a core having a first interior diameter, the labels each having a first surface of release material, and a second surface covered with pressure sensitive adhesive. The tabs disposed within the core interior diameter and a release material covering at least a part of the center section.
Preferably the predetermined width of the tabs is slightly greater than the first interior diameter so that the tabs make an interference fit with the first interior diameter. The integral sheet is preferably of cardboard or paperboard, and the core preferably has a plurality of rolls of linerless labels thereon, although it can have only one roll; where a plurality of rolls are provided core portions prevent them from touching each other. The release material covering at least part of the center section may comprise one or more of the linerless labels with the label adhesive in contact with the center section. The center section also preferably has a label detachment-facilitating edge parallel to the core and a second edge parallel to the label detachment-facilitating edge.
According to still another aspect of the present invention a blank for constructing a linerless label dispenser is provided. The blank comprises the following components: An integral sheet of cardboard or paperboard having first and second ends. First through fourth fold lines parallel to each other, the fourth and third fold lines defining a center section between them, the first fold line and first end forming a first tab, and the second fold line and the second end forming a second tab. Each of the tabs has first and second free side edges spaced from each other a first distance that is approximately the same as the interior diameter of a core of a roll of linerless labels. And the center section has first and second substantially parallel free side edges spaced from each other a second distance which is greater than the first distance, and is at least equal to the width of a linerless label.
The blank preferably also further comprises first and second transition sections defined by first and second fold lines, and third and fourth fold lines, respectively, the transition sections having the side edges which gradually taper from the center section to a tab. The center section has outer and inner faces, and further comprises linerless label adhesive release material covering at least a portion of the outer surface of the center section.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the simple, cost effective, and properly functioning dispensing of linerless labels. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.